Problem: $ 1.29\% \div 2\% $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.01288 \div 0.02 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div2={0}\text{ or }2\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div2={6}\text{ or }2\times{6} = {12}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{8}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${8}\div2={4}\text{ or }2\times{4} = {8}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{8}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${8}\div2={4}\text{ or }2\times{4} = {8}$ $0.01288 \div 0.02 = 0.644$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.644 = 64.4\%$